Wireless and mobile network operators face the continuing challenge of building networks that effectively manage high data-traffic growth rates. Mobility and an increased level of multimedia content for end users require end-to-end network adaptations that support both new services and the increased demand for broadband and flat-rate Internet access. In addition, network operators must consider the most cost-effective evolution of the networks towards 4G. Wireless and mobile technology standards are evolving towards higher bandwidth requirements for both peak rates and cell throughput growth. The latest standards supporting this are HSPA+, WiMAX, TD-SCDMA and LTE. The network upgrades required to deploy networks based on these standards must balance the limited availability of new spectrum, leverage existing spectrum, and ensure operation of all desired standards. This all must take place at the same time during the transition phase, which usually spans many years. Distributed open base station architecture concepts have evolved in parallel with the evolution of the standards to provide a flexible, cheaper, and more scalable modular environment for managing the radio access evolution, FIG. 6. For example, the Open Base Station Architecture Initiative (OBSAI), the Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI), and the IR Interface standards introduced standardized interfaces separating the Base Station server and the remote radio head part of a base station by an optical fiber.
The RRU concept constitutes a fundamental part of a state-of-the-art base station architecture. However, RRUs to-date are power inefficient, costly and inflexible. Their poor DC to RF power conversion insures that they will have a large mechanical housing. The RRU demands from the service providers are also for greater flexibility in the RRU platform. As standards evolve, there is a need for a software upgradable RRU. Today RRUs lack the flexibility and performance that is required by service providers. The RRU performance limitations are driven in part by the poor power efficiency of the RF amplifiers. Thus there has been a need for an efficient, flexible RRU architecture that is field reconfigurable.